


Chapter 8: The Burden and the Devil

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Persona 3: Forever Bonds [8]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short and nice little piece, mostly because time is a no-no. It may have less things in it, but considering I did it all, from the thinking it up to the execution in like 2 hours, I am very very pleased with it. And, uh, we have our first couple? Who knows, not me! Well, hope you enjoy, tell me if you liked this little change of things. And expect a few more like this before the action packed monster mashing comes back! And well, I love you!</p></blockquote>





	Chapter 8: The Burden and the Devil

_Sunday, April 2, 1989_

_I don't even know why I'm doing this, I mean, c'mon, I'm already a 17, soon to be 18, year old young, handsome and incredibly charming guy. But hey, call me crazy if you want for starting this journal, I won't mind, people tell me it all the time._

_Either way! I have important things to write, so don't laugh, readers, or you shall feel my wrath(And by that I mean I will feel sad, but whatever)!_

_It's been a good 4 months since people have been going 'bye-bye' for no specific reason, and, not to say that the police around here couldn't tell the difference between their guns and a banana split sandwich with some fries and cheese on top, but they really can't. And now, childishly or not, I think I have to do something myself, otherwise this town is doomed._

_So far, I haven't found anything connecting the victims to one another. There just doesn't seem to be a fix pattern! This week, we have:_

_Jun Watanabe, age 23, Male, College Student_

_Miki Shirosaki, age 6, Female, First Grade Student_

_Ryuji Yamamoto, age 72, Male, Retired Old Skeleton_

_I could go on, but even a deaf person could see that there really isn't anything connecting these people._

_Now, what I will theorize right now will probably seem ludicrous to everyone, but I see no other explanation. I believe, that supernatural forces are being played with around here. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a science type guy if there ever was one, but it does make since if you really think about it. There is no way so many people can go missing just like that. No logical way, that is. The problem here, as with everything in our lives, is that we keep on trying to rely on logic, and immediately close off anything that seems impossible. But just think: what was magic, sorcery, truly unbelievable in the past is now existent in the present through science. What if this is something like that, that we just can't understand because in our stubbornness, we reject the concept completely?! It's possible, oh, it is so possible that it is crazy! As a scientist, I need to look into this further. In need to stop this no matter what. If I can learn the key to whatever is causing this, I should be able to find a 'cure' as well. Either that, or I'm a goner as well._

_Regardless, playing hero and important scientist aside, I'm still a second year high school student, and school starts tomorrow. I think I'll spend the morning trying to score with Eiko! She's been ignoring me, punching me and yelling at me for years now, but I just know she has a thing for me! I can tell these things, I understand them! Oh, but Ai-chan is a cutie as well. Hmm, then again, they are sisters. But if I tried to make a move on her, Ichi would tie a rock to me and throw me into the sea! And I wish I were kidding, but he really would do it! Just like he did to those bikers last month! O.O_

_Well, life goes on, I guess. Wish me luck with investigation! And school! And scoring with girls! Until next time, have fun!_

_Shin_

"...that's what it says." Minato finished reading the journal page they received in the right suitcase they chose. There were also some other little gems and gear inside, but this was what really caught their attention.

"Hmm, I remember reading about this incident. The newspapers called it 'The Year of Terror'. All in all around 160 people went missing. No bodies were ever found. I suspect it had to do with Shadows, except they seem to have been more aggressive in the past. Instead of just feeding on their minds, they probably consumed their entire being." Mitsuru theorized.

"That's horrible..." Hamuko shivered.

"This is from twenty years ago. I also know about that incident. It was called 'The Year of Terror' because the disappearances suddenly stopped after about a year. I wonder, could this Shin person have found out about the Shadows? Is it possible that he was the one that stopped them, that he himself awakened a Persona?" Minato asked more himself than his teammates.

"I dunno, this is all kinda confusing. This doesn't really help us, it just deepened the mystery." Yukari stated.

"Yeah." Minato nodded. "Well, there's no reason for us to keep on fretting about this for now. We have a lot to discuss, but it's late and we have school tomorrow. We should all go to sleep for now, and get things sorted out on Sunday, when we have the time and energy."

Agreeing with the leader's wise decision, the team went to bed, ready to face another great threat, school, the following day.

* * *

"Onii-chan." Hamuko entered her brothers room after the others went to sleep. "That journal page..."

"Yeah, I know..." Minato said, lifting his prized ring in the air, out the window, letting the moonlight shine on the gem. "Eiko... Ai-chan... Ichi... It could be them that he was talking about. There's... a very high chance." he looked towards her sister. "We're on the right track! If we follow this lead, we can find out the truth. We can finally find out why it happened. And if they also had our power. The key is this Shin guy, and the other S.E.E.S. group. It's even possible that he's one of the members, maybe even the leader! He is old enough to be him!" Minato started talking a little too loudly. "We can do this, Hamuko! We can find the truth!"

"Y-yeah." his sister was a little taken aback by her brothers attitude. Minato would occasionally get like this when the incident is brought up. Over the years, he's developed a worrying obsession with the case. This was a heavy burden, constantly hurting Minato. "Don't worry, Minato-nii. We'll do it."

"Yes. We will. We have too!"

" O-ok! Goodnight then! Sleep well!"

"Yeah. You too."

* * *

**-Thursday, April 23, 2009-**

**-Gekkoukan High School-**

And after all of yesterday night's excitement, here we were again, at the most boring place on earth. Getting stalked by Ekoda for MInato, trying to stay awake and enjoy the lecture for Hamuko, then Tennis Club for the female twin and Kendo Club for the male twin. Yeah, where are the Shadows? We need some Shadows right here! Please?

* * *

**-After School-**

It was no better after all clubs and school either. Due to his not so hard victories over everyone else at the Kendo Club, Minato has now become the Akihiko-senpai of the second years. A fate that is a dream for all men, save Minato. For him, it was his personal Hell, a Hell he thought he would be safe from after he moved here. Damn you, Hamuko!

As he was already being stalked by some girls from different classes (Yay, more stalkers! Wasn't Ekoda enough, dammit?!), Minato decided to make his way towards a safe haven. Going out the main entrance wasn't possible though, some girls already there! Damn! Making use of his lightning-quick reflexes, Minato made his way towards a tree at a more hidden location and hid behind it.

"Um, Minato? What exactly are you doing over there?" a familiar voice called down to him all of a sudden from somewhere in the tree. Looking up, he found the source: Ayame was happily standing on one of the branches. And,um, yeah. If you can't guess what Minato saw looking up at a skirt-wearing girl standing on a tree, then you have a pure mind.

_'Hmm. Black. I suspected gray, to match her hair.'_

Y'know, a guy looking up a girls skirt isn't really hard to spot. Especially when the person whose skirt your looking up at is staring down at you.

"Oh my..." Ayame started. "Minato, what exactly are you staring at?" she asked, as she jumped down towards the ground, and very nearly stomping on Minato.

"Woah, hey, watch out!"

"Calm down, it's not like I actually jumped on you. Now then, can you tell me what exactly were you doing a few seconds ago?" she grabbed him by the collar and brought him in close to her face. " I do believe you were looking up my skirt, right? You are aware that I would've already killed most people by now, had they done that."

"It was an accident, and it wasn't really my fault. You were the one in the tree. What were you doing there anyway?"

"I like climbing trees."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. What about you, why were you ducking behind my tree?" she let him go.

" Ugh, well..."

"I think I saw him this way!" a girls scream interrupted him and forced him back behind the tree.

"Oh, I see now. You've become quite popular, huh, Mr. Kendo-Master."

"Help me, please."

"Hmm." she thought for a second. "Ok. Hey, girls!" she called them over, causing them slight unease and mild terror. "You guys're lookin' for Minato, right? I heard him say he was gonna go to the Beef Bowl joint with Akihiko."

And thus, the greatest fangirl scream the school has ever known went off that afternoon, followed by the stampede of said fangirls towards the Beef Bowl place.

"There, that should keep you safe for today."

"Thank you! Thank you very much." Minato sighed in relief. "Well, I better get home soon! Later!" he took off, but Ayame was quick to grab him and pull him back.

"Not so fast Mr. Hide-behind-a-tree-peek-up-a-girls-skirt-get-baile d-out-by-said-girl-then-run-away! You owe me one, and I want something in return right now!"

_'I am deeply terrified right now...'_

"Dont'cha worry, I ain't gonna eat you alive! Speaking of which, I am quite hungry! How 'bout a free meal for yer thanks?" she smiled while headlocking him. "C'mon, it's a bonus for you anyway! Food and a date with a cute girl! Why not?"

"Okay, okay, I give! Let's just go!"

_'I need to stay far away from girls, starting right now.'_

"Meh, it's boring if it's just like this! Invite me formally! Ask me out! C'mon!" she started giving him a noogie.

_'Ow, ow, ow, why? Invite? What's going on? Ow!'_

"Okay, okay, just let me go already!" and so she did.

Minato took a second to fix is hair and clothes before pulling the humiliating stunt he was forced to do.

"Ayame, will you go out on a date with me?" he blushed ever so slightly.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. "Geez, I can't believe you actually did that! That's just too funny!" she kept laughing. "I like how you even got all embarrassed and all! Ah, yeah, sure, let's go! I wanna eat!"

_'Torture, your new name is Ayame...'_

And so they left...

* * *

**-Chagall Cafe-**

As if being forced into asking a girl out isn't enough, now he was here. Chagall cafe had great stuff and all, but... maid uniforms. That is all. Yeah, Chagall Cafe was a Maid cafe. The kinda place that is Hamuko's hangout, not Minato's. Now don't get things wrong, Minato loves maids and maid uniforms as much as the next pervert, but going into public places like this sin't his style. He prefers to be in a quiet, seclude location, and carefully examine the fabric and how the clothes beauty mixes together with the girls nice... wait, what?! No! That's not something that should be said here! No! Bad! Just... forget what you read in that last sentence. Long story short, maid cafes aren't Minato's thing, okay?!

"Um... why exactly are we here, Ayame...san?"

"Drop the san bit, were going out after all! We came here because these guys have the best coffee in the entire city, and the best sandwiches as well. Hope ya have a packed wallet, the place's pretty expensive as well!"

_'Oh my. What have I gotten into?'_

"Hello, welcome to Chaggal Cafe!" a maid finally greeted them. Beautiful maid outfit, black hair in pigtails, perfect breasts, charming face. Yeah, a true looking maid all right. "May I... Oh, Ayame-chan, I wasn't expecting to see you today!" she took a look at Minato. "You on a date or something?"

"Yup, this guy just asked me out! Couldn't say no, now could I? I mean, just look at him, he's quite a cute catch, huh?" she patted him on the back.

"Oh, well, I'm really happy for you! I just got a new boyfriend as well! Hey, if things go well, how about we go on a double date later on?"

"Sounds like fun, I'm sure Minato would be thrilled, right?" she smiled at him, slightly menacingly.

"Y-yeah, sure, I'd love that."

_'I have a feeling that if I say anything that goes against her will, Persona or no Persona, I'm really dead meat.'_

"Alright, then it's settled! Oh, by the way, her name's Sara. We'll have what I usually have."

"Okie-dokie, I'm on it!"

And so she went to fetch the orders.

* * *

After a delicious lunch, some surprisingly fun time with Ayame, and some awkward couple/double date talking with Sara later, Minato and Ayame left the maid cafe, with Minato's wallet being a lot lighter.

"Ah, yeah!" Ayame stretched her body. "That was great! I had a lot of fun! Thanks for the great time, I'm glad you asked me out!" she smiled.

"Yeah, no problem..."

_'Though you pretty much threatened me into it.'_

"Well, I have to go home now, have stuff to do. But we'll meet again tomorrow, be sure of that! You're my boyfriend now, after all!"

"Yeah... Wait, what?1 I thought this was just a o..."

"Yeah, nope! You and me are going out now! So be a good boyfriend, or else!"

She then quickly moved in and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, Minato. This place is pretty dangerous. Don't let the darkness swallow you." she smiled a sincere smile. "Welp, see you tomorrow!"

And with that she took off.

_'Damn you and your making all this suffering worth it.'_

He then smiled to himself, feeling unusually pleased. At that exact moment, a voice rang in his head. The card that materialized before him had a giant red heart on over half the card, with a giant black goat skull in it. Above the skull was an upside-down pentagram. Under the heart, on both sides, was a figure: on the left a black male devil and on the right a black female devil.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou has established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Devil Arcana…"

"Yeah, she really is a little devil, you got that much right, disembodied voice."

Still, he couldn't help but smile again.

"Yeah, a devil..."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and nice little piece, mostly because time is a no-no. It may have less things in it, but considering I did it all, from the thinking it up to the execution in like 2 hours, I am very very pleased with it. And, uh, we have our first couple? Who knows, not me! Well, hope you enjoy, tell me if you liked this little change of things. And expect a few more like this before the action packed monster mashing comes back! And well, I love you!


End file.
